Lil' Red, Black and Green Snippets
by magi06rose
Summary: Short POV's, AU's, and other miscellaneous drabbles for our favorite superhero team. Prompt 5: Marinette has something that Adrien desperately wants or needs. Marinette won't give it up easily.
1. Reincarnation

Drabbles I made through (1) a prompt generator, and (2) boredom. This first one is in the perspective of Tikki. Enjoy.

* * *

Prompt 1: Reincarnation

Marinette and Adrien are reincarnated lovers, but aren't initially compatible to each other.

* * *

All Ladybugs and Chat Noirs somehow get together, and when they do it ends in a disaster. Neither Plagg or I don't know why; we've seen it so many times, we end up expecting the worst when it comes.

Maybe its because it's their destiny or a coincidence. Maybe they were signs that they weren't meant to be... No matter what, they'll always remind me of that sweet little soul I first interacted with - when me and her became the first Ladybug in history. No matter who I end up with, our first moments and everything afterwards were so thrilling and... miraculous.

Hehe- maybe all the Ladybugs I've met were actually the same soul as the first. Maybe this particular kind soul, who'd risk everything to protect those they love, just wasn't destined to be in love... Like Romeo and Juliet.

Nevertheless, even if we don't know why, me and Plagg will still encourage our charges to be in love. Wait, sratch that, I don't know if Plagg right now wants his to be in love, but it did happen a few times before.

I certainly know I do.

It may be fruitless, but I believe each day that there will come a time where my next Ladybug will be happy. Furthermore, even if it ends in a tragedy like all the others, at least there are still the good moments that they shared... that we all shared...

That's why I still believe Marinette can be with Adrien, even when it didn't worked out in the beginning. If I remember, she told me that she thought he was rude and mean like Chloe in the first place when she found him with the chewing gum in her "new" seat. Still, she came to love him when he apologized to her and gave her his umbrella. When he laughed when she accidentally closed it and made her laugh and stutter into love. It wasn't love at first sight, but who says that always had to be the case for two people to be destined for each other (I certainly believe Marinette will be with Adrien).

Actually, between you and me, I know for the fact that Adrien is Chat Noir. Every Ladybug falls for Chat Noir one way or another, and I had always felt _him_ near the boy each time Adrien comes close to Marinette. Plus, I've known how important Ladybug is to him. I may not be able to see what happens tout there when me and Marinette become Ladybug, but I kno he'll always protect her. I know that they have each other's backs. I've seen through all the media and news how close he interacts with my charge, like a love-struck boy who'll never take advantage or harm Marinette in anyway possible. There will always be a black cat next to his ladybug; it's always been that way since long ago.

That's why, for whoever is out there, I hope you'll give these kids the happiness they deserve. That they can live another day with their heads high and no worries together. Please, let this story have its happy ending.

I'll do my best to make sure it happens. I hope you'll do the same... mon minou...

"Tikki, where are you?"

"Ah- I'm here Marinette."

Tikki hears her charge from her spot on the balconey rails. Just when she was about the lift off and fly to her, Marinette climbs up with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a hot steaming mug in one hand, and a small plate of cookies in another. Marinette puts the food on the side table before turning back to her friend.

"I thought I bring you some food after annother day fighting school work and akumas. What were you doing up here anyways?"

Tikki floats across to Marinette's eye level with a smile on her face as she answers.

"Just some thinking is all," Tikki flies around Marinette before snuggling ont Marinette's cheek in affection. "I love you Marinette. Let's keep doing our best tomorrow."

"Haha- of course. You're the best, you know that?" Marinette uses one finger to gently rub Tikki's head as Tikki giggles at the notion. "Come let's eat before the food gets cold."

"Yeah!"


	2. Unexpected

Prompt 2: Unexpected

Adrien and Marinette are in an arranged marriage, but Adrien doesn't want to go through with it.

* * *

Of all things Adrien's father asks him to do.

Modelling - of course, it's in the family. _Even though it's not what he wants to do it._

Fencing - at least it's fun. _Until the fan girls, even from the modelling gig, started swarming into his practices._

Piano competitions - eh, so-so. _Truthfully, Adrien doesn't want to talk about it, but it beats whatever he has to do next._

So what is happening to Adrien Agreste, son of the big time designer Gabriel Agreste? Two words:

 **Arrange** and **Marriage**.

It's not common nowadays, but it's not like it's yet to stop. In Adrien's case, it's a prime example of why even he has one in the first place. It's mainly for political reasons - to keep the family bloodline going and sharpen the fashion talents and the industry basically. Of all the things Adrien had to do for his father, because he still believed till this day in the father he used to play with until his mother died, this marriage was one thing Adrien simply cannot do.

This is how he felt beofre - Adrien would rather run as far away as he can from father's secretary and bodyguard, go underground with a new identity, and live his life selling newspapers until he could move up to being a reporter and make enough money to do whatever else he would like to do next. He almost did in fact, and he was almost successful until his bodyguard caught him for the 5th time of the day.

At the moment, the defeated Adrien walks down the hallway of the hotel where he was to meet his 'wife.' This was not how he imagined starting his own family. He wanted it like his uncle or his best friend, who found love on their own instead of it forced upon by some other party. Adrien wanted to feel loved and love them back, just like the life he always wanted all those years ago.

'There was no way I would ever find love in this arrangement. Maybe I can convince my 'wife' someway to get out of it, or maybe I can try running away again' Adrien thought.

It was until he reached the room and opened the door with this father behind him that he got what was unexpected - a splash of cold water with ice in the face. Adrien frantically wiped his face to get a glimpsed in the idiot that did it in the first place, and then he saw what he described to be as the definition of beauty itself.

Adrien saw an angry girl in front of him with soft-looking black hair in a sleeveless, pastel pink chiffon dress accented with a white belt at the waist and white heels. She held out a cup in her hand, tightening her grip to the point of almost crushing it, and as she used the arm she held the cup in pointing towards him. What fascinated Adrien the most were her vivid blue eyes that were forming tears, but had yet to fall despite how much he could see her shaking.

' _So pretty, so strong, so… full of life_ ' Adrien thought.

He could probably think of various reasons why she's angry. Adrien was, previously unfortunate to him, not late and he still had the expensive black suit he was forced to wear (he initially planned to sell it after changing his clothes he had at his friend's place); nevertheless, it didn't matter. The moment he heard her voice, it was that moment when Adrien learned, for the first time in his life, that he fell in love in the most unexpected way possible.

"Drop dead."

* * *

Whoever said only Adrien didn't want an arrange marriage. :)


	3. Rebel

Prompt 3: Rebel

Marinette is the leader of an organization. Adrien is their loyal second-in-command.

* * *

Nino ran. He ran as fast as he could throughout the streets, past the tight alleyways, and even after tripping a few times from sharp turns.

Nino ran. He did all he could to run... but it wasn't enough.

In the end, the subject of his fears - one of Hawkmoth's security robots known as the Akumas - was able to corner him to a dead end. Nino knew there was no way to escape, but he persisted to try and failed.

The Akuma got closer to Nino, who struggled to get up from the floor despite being beat-up and tired from fighting back. This wasn't how Nino wanted his life to end. No one wanted to be in the hands of Paris' dictator, who appeared out of nowhere and conquered the city and its citizens with an iron thumb. Everyone was in the mercy of Hawkmoth and his Akumas - Nino knew that himself. But hey, when someone important to you was in trouble you'd do all you could to help them. Even if it meant sneaking out past curfew and risking oneself from the cameras installed in the Akumas during patrol to find supplies.

At least for Nino, he had no regrets.

Nino stopped struggling and glared at the Akuma as it summoned a purple bubble from its hands. He knew that once the bubble engulfed him, he would be transported to Hawkmoth's prison for rebel and that's when it'll all be over for him.

 _'At least I tried... I'm sorry mama'_ Nino thought. He closed his eyes and waited for the bubble to take him to his doom...but it never came.

 _POP!_

 _BAM!_

 _CRACK!_

 _BOOM!_

 _THUMP!_

Unexpected noises occurred, making Nino unsure what's currently happening. He was more scared than what the Akuma could have done to him by now, but nevertheless he slowly opened his eyes and saw two figures standing triumphantly on top of the broken Akuma. It was dark, making it hard for Nino to clearly see them, but he was certain of two things. One was that Nino could make out a boy that had blonde hair with black cat ears and green goggles, alongside a girl with dark blue pigtails, red ribbons and a black polka dot red mask that stood higher than the boy from the moonlight. Second was that Nino knew he was safe, because he instantly recognized the duo that everyone looked up in hope since the duo's first rebellion against Hawkmoth.

Nino knew he was saved by Paris' vigilantes Ladybug and Chat Noir.

* * *

"Really, thank you so much for saving me!"

"Don't worry Nino, it's no problem at all. Now calm down or else you'll aggravate your wounds again."

"I-I know, but I still can't believe that I was saved by _the_ Ladybug and Chat Noir! You two are heroes! You guys were literally the first to stand up against _the_ Hawkmoth!"

"Hahaha- again, that's what we do. 'For the safety of citizens of Paris and restoring it back before Hawkmoth's rule.' See my lady, isn't this kid funny?"

"Yeah yeah, almost as good as your puns Chat Noir."

"Gasp- Meowch, you wound me my lady, but I know on the inside you think I'm pawsome and punny. That's what makes us purrfect for each other."

Ladybug rolled her eyes while Chat carried the laughing and injured boy on his back as they walked down the underground sewers. As the duo casually argue, Nino himself was just simply in awe of seeing his favorite heroes up close and personal. More so to the fact that not only they're taking him to their secret base where he can get more care and supplies for his family, he learned that they are actually forming and building a secret organization to win back Paris. He can still recall back to their previous conversation when they arrived at the sewers while Ladybug tended his wounds:

* * *

 _"You know, you really know you're way around the city" said Ladybug._

 _"O-Of course. I- Aargh!" Nino hissed in pain while Ladybug apologizes. "Ah, n-no its cool. Woo~ Anyways, I was born here so I know the city pretty well."_

 _"You really gave them the slip when we saw you in our surveillances"_ _Chat Noir butts in from the sides, watching Ladybug continuing to tend Nino's wounds._ _"You also managed to avoid every akuma from your place to the pharmacy except for that last one that we destroyed. Unfortunately to you, that one was a new addition from our frequent attack, though unlike others you fought back when cornered. Stupid, especially if we didn't come, but brave."_

 _"Well... my dad protected us that day Hawkmoth came" Nino explains. "He got caught of course. Me and ma... we still believe that he's alive even if ma ain't in a good condition at the moment. That's why I had to try, so that when pa comes back we can be happy again. I don't want my mom to keep suffering cause I know despite her intentions she's still very worried about him and not taking good care of herself as a result... I want her to get better." Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, and they nodded, knowing what each other's thoughts at the moment, before Ladybug turned back to Nino with a caring expression._

 _"That's really admirable of you Nino. She's lucky to have a son like you." Nino blushed at the notion and dumbly nodded._

 _"You know Nino, we need people like you who are willing to stand up against Hawkmoth."_

 _"W-we? As in-"_

 _"The rebel forces we're making - The Miraculous League. Still a work in progress, but we're getting there. We got some people in all kinds of areas doing as much as we are for the city, no matter how small their work is" Chat says._

 _"And we do need more people that know the tricks and and shortcuts of the city" Ladybug emphasizes. "So~"_

 _"W-wait! Are you- Y-you're not joking are you?!" Ladybug and Chat Noir shook their heads as their grins grew bigger._

 _"Probably not the best place to ask, but Nino, how would you like to join Team Miraculous?!"_

* * *

Nino still couldn't believe he instantly joined the Miraculous League, and can do something to change the city with Ladybug and Chat Noir. He thought he was dreaming until they reached a dead-end with a yin and yang symbol in the middle. Ladybug brought her weapon, her yo-yo, up, and the symbol started to scan it. Two beeps along with gears turning cried out, and the dead end was suddenly turned to a door opening for the trio. As they walked in, Nino saw colorful tents with lots of computers, tables and sound systems all over and people moving back and forth across the room to other tunnels that surrounded the base. He could hear all sorts of conversations such as Hawkmoth's next move, how to practice countering ray guns, and oddly enough what was better - cheese or cookies. They reached the center of the room where a girl with an orange mask, brown curly hair, and a smug look on her face was waiting for them next to a stretcher.

"Welcome back our fearsome leaders! Good job out there, and I see you two found another recruit."

"Hehe- why else do you think we called you out here Alya?" Ladybug cheerfully says as Chat Noir puts Nino down on the stretcher. "Take care of him and see if Tikki can help him out. We'll be there later."

"Got'cha. I got a lot to report on girl. See ya later!" Alya gave a wink before she and Nino took off. Nino waved one last time to the duo until he made himself comfortable on the stretcher and looked at Alya.

"Nice to meet you. I'll do my best to help out!"

"Well, you're far away from doing anything yet. Plus, we got to get you sorted for what kind of work, but if we are in the same field I'll be counting on you."

"Hehe- true that... Those two are the best."

"... They are. They're always looking out for us. We trust them even if we don't know who they are. I'm determined to find that out while I'm here, but know that Ladybug will save us all and there will always be Chat Noir by her side."

"Well, guess it's too bad for me and all the other men then that Ladybug is out. She's sort of cute-" Alya hit the nearest shoulder towards her (Nino's bad one), making Nino cringe. Nevertheless, she still smiled.

"Idiot."

* * *

After waving back, Ladybug and Chat Noir went to a different tunnel. They got a few waves, friendly calls, and questions on the way, but they managed to make it to a room with a round table in the middle and a TV screen at the opposite end. Chat jumped and lounged on the table while Ladybug grabbed two water bottles from the small fridge at the side and threw one at her partner.

"Good job today partner" Ladybug said. Chat skillfully caught the bottle before sitting up with a grin directed at Ladybug.

"Of course! I'd go through any obstacle for you my lady."

"I know" Ladybug shot a smile towards Chat as she opened her bottle and spoke again before she drank out of it. "Just make sure you watch out for yourself. Something may happen and I may not make it in time to help you out."

"Yeah. Same to you Ladybug. I can't help but worry a bit each time we go out there." Chat opened and drank a bit from his, wiping his mouth in relief afterwards before speaking again. "That guy, Nino - he looks like he'll surely be helpful in the field, don't you think?"

"Mmm, I think it'll depend on how well we can train him and the others, but I can see it as well. We'll need all help we can get when the time comes."

"...Yeah." Chat put his bottle down and got off the table to walk towards his partner. Ladybug was curious at the notion until Chat spoke. "About that Ladybug... if something does happen to either one of us, don't you think it's best if we knew each other's identities?"

Ladybug widened her eyes at the question before her expression turned safe and worried. Chat hated seeing the expression on his lady, but he couldn't help it. It was pure coincidence when he saw someone who had the same idea as him - to make a mask identity and rebel against a common enemy, and it was certainly the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Nevertheless, even before the formation of the Miraculous League, neither, in respect of Ladybug's decision, had yet to reveal their true identities from one another.

"Chat, we talked about this-"

"I know we did but still-"

"Then you need to understand why we can't. Hawkmoth is after us, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and not us under our masks. We must protect the ones we care about even from each other. I know you won't do anything to them, but Hawkmoth will certainly find a way to pry info from either one of us. It'll be either all or nothing, so this is the best way to go against him, cause even if one of us falls, at least the other can still pick up from the other."

"... Please don't talk like something bad to happen to you my lady. I'll never let that happen to you." Chat face turned grim at the thought of anything bad happening to Ladybug. Ladybug herself saw Chat's fists tighten, and shake, and so she put her bottle to the side and cupped her partner's face in her hands. Chat looked at her as she smiled, making him remember the other reason he was fighting in this war.

"I know, and I won't let anything happen to you or everyone in the League. Especially you cause we're a team. Not just any team, but the greatest crime-fighting duo Paris has." Ladybug moved one hand to move Chat's bangs away from his eyes until Chat took the same hand to nuzzle it.

"When this is all over, we'll finally be free. No curfews, no fears... no masks..." Chat looked into Ladybug's blue eyes, the same ones he fell in love with from their first rebellion together.

"Of course. I promised didn't I. And not just to you, but to everyone in the League for putting up with us. We'll keep fighting until the end."

Chat smiled at Ladybug's smug look, making him move her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And I'll be there with each step you take no matter what. Cat's honor." Chat took one hand over his heart and another in the air as if making a pledge, making Ladybug giggle at the motion.

"Yes, cause cats are very loyal and prideful creatures."

"Just like how I am to you my lady. Now, shall we see our new friend as we make our rounds?" Chat headed to the door with Ladybug right beside him, as it has always been since the beginning.

"Yeah! We got a lot of work to do."

* * *

This doesn't feel much like a drabble, but I'm still happy doing this.

Thank you for all the reviews, cause I am considering to make more of the Arrange Marriage prompt, or any of the other prompts. Anyone that wants to help out, pm me. I also don't mind if anyone wants to make a story based on my drabbles as long as you pm me the link and credit me.


	4. I'll always be there for you

**Prompt 4: I'll always be there for you**

 **Adrien is cornered by a bully, but Marinette comes to the rescue.**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Paris. A Saturday to be exact.

The flowers are blooming, birds are happily chirping high in the sky, and yet another Akuma was on the loose thanks to Hawkmoth.

Of course no one wanted it to happen, especially for the hidden Ladybug - Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She had hoped to enjoy watching Adrien model in the park from a safe distance with her best friend, Alya, then afterwards try to talk to him and hopefully get some smoothies.

She didn't ask for the akumatized person to fall under Hawkmoth's control on this day. She didn't ask for that person to turn into weirdly colored Akuma with a big afro. She didn't ask for it to target people the Akuma claimed as 'beautiful' and make its victims faceless and colorless from her spray can (it's a wonder they could still see afterwards). Most of all, she didn't ask for Adrien to be the Akuma's next victim (and oh god part of her wished Adrien wasn't a model at the moment).

Marinette didn't ask for any of it - no one did in fact; everyone just ran out of the park to avoid being in the Akuma's hands. Even Alya insisted they get out so Marinette could be somewhere safe, and Alya could head back with no worries to film Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nevertheless, no matter how much Alya tried to make Marinette move her words fell deaf in the designer's ears.

In truth, Marinette could have done what Alya said and waited for her to leave to do her blog. Then afterwards find a place with no people to transform into Ladybug and quickly save Adrien while waiting for Chat Noir to defeat the Akuma. Marinette could have done it, but how could she when she sees her crush in danger right before her eyes?

Against her better judgement she ran. Marinette sprinted like never before and ran past Adrien as she reached for his hand. Adrien was saved from his fate and the two ran from the Akuma, which was now furious by the action and chased after them.

"M-Marinette?!" Adrien said, still in shocked of what just happened.

"Hurry up, before it catches us!"

Adrien looked at Marinette for a moment, wondering about her reasons and safety, until he decided to put them aside and picked up the pace.

* * *

Marinettte and Adrien kept running and running throughout the Parisian streets as the Akuma catches up to them. Eventually Marinette's eyes spot the Kidz+ Studios not too far from them and quickly formulates a plan.

"Adrien this way!" she said. Both teens ran faster than ever before and bursted through the door before shutting it with their backs. They tried to catch their breaths while a magenta haired lady, a familiar tv host and a security guard walks up to them.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?"

"Aunty! Quick, bar the doors! An Akuma is on its way here!"

"What!" all three adults shouted. Suddenly, the Akuma appears behind the clear doors and smirks. It tries to barge in with its shoulder, but Marinette and Adrien held it back with all their might. The security guard whistles for back up and joins the teens until Nadja pulls them forward.

"I really have no idea what's going on, but don't worry. We'll take it from here." She points to one of the red doors at the far back. "Head over there and find a room to hide in."

"Sorry. Thank you very much Aunty!" Marinette says. Adrien quickly bows his head before catching up to Marinette. The two had just entered the room when the Akuma bursts itself in with security guards flying from the impact.

"Adrien~ Where are you?" the Akuma coyly asks. "You know you can not hide from me~"

* * *

Meanwhile Marinette and Adrien headed down to the end of the corridor, made a turn at the intersection, and went into one of the rooms at the far end. The moment they entered inside, the two slid down in relief. Marinette pays more attention to her surroundings and saw that they entered a janitor's closet until-

"Adrien~ Where are you?" said a voice from beyond. It was faint, but both knew it was close already and they were a bit frightened. Both teens knew it shouldn't, having dealt with them for such a long time, but it was what had to be done that worried them.

 _I need to transform! But Adrien/Marinette…_

They turn to each other with grieved looks until Adrien spoke.

"I'm really sorry for dragging you into this Marinette. It's my fault you're stuck in here."

"N-No! Don't be. I chose to do this."

"But still…" Marinette felt her heartbreak at his saddened look as Adrien ripped his gaze at her.

"Why? Why did you?"

Marinette had no answer, unsure at how to answer him. She wanted to deep in her heart, but couldn't. Unable to wait for her reply, however, Adrien stood up and dusted himself.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. That Akuma outside won't stop until it finds me." Adrien let out a hand to Marinette, which she hesitantly took, and helped her stand up.

"But as long as you're here and quiet as possible it won't find you. We can even hide in those trash cans if it does come." Marinette points out to 2 big trash cans behind Adrien. "Besides, I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will save the day." Marinette said, but realized what her words implied and cringe, unaware of Adrien's similar movement.

 _Too bad I'm here. Poor Chat, but I can't leave Adrien… can I?_

 _Ladybug… without me she'll have trouble with the Akuma. Sure she can purify it without my help, but the thought of her in danger without help… but Marinette…_

"I know they'll save the day. That's who they are... but I can't just sit here." Adrien tries to walk past Marinette towards the door, but Marinette blocks him.

"W-Wait, what are you doing?! You… You're not thinking of going out there are you?" Marinette hesitantly asks, but was met with silence instead of an answer and a determined boy right in front of her. "No, y-you can't... Adrien."

"...I have to do something. There are people in danger because of me, and I'm not going to let it go on any longer."

"But you're not a superhero like Chat Noir or Ladybug Adrien! You can get hurt or be a victim like the rest."

 _But I am!_ Adrien thought in that instant, although he knew he couldn't say that out loud.

"I know. Still, I can't just do nothing about it. Please understand Marinette?"

Marinette did understand Adrien. She's Ladybug for crying out loud, but she's stuck here (too)! Even though Marinette knew (as well) she couldn't reveal her secret, she couldn't leave without getting Adrien suspicious or worried, nor could she let him get hurt despite his intentions. As she kept looking at him she decided on her answer if she couldn't convince Adrien to stay.

"T-Then let me go out there!"

"W-What?!" Adrien yelled out, immensely shocked at Marinette's words.

"It's you the Akuma is after; I know that… b-but I can't let you get hurt. It knows I saved you from its attack and dragged you here. I can make it follow me far away from here, and let it think I'm running to where you are" Marinette answered, though this left Adrien speechless. Thoughts rampaged throughout his mind: Chat Noir, Ladybug, Marinette getting hurt, the girl from before(1)... he just couldn't place her in danger as well.

"What do you mean 'I can't let you get hurt?' **I** can't let **you** get hurt because of **me**!"Adrien rebutted. She cringed, making Adrien feel guilty on the inside, but she continued to block him from the door with conviction.

"No!"

"Marinette!"

"I can't Adrien! I can't!"

Adrien sighed, but he knew this was who she was under normal circumstances - brave and stubborn. He longed to be able to talk to her while understanding what she was saying, but this was one moment he wish she wasn't like that. This time, Adrien put his hands on Marinette's shoulders and kept trying to convince her, unwilling to use brute force on her.

"Please Marinette? Just stay here and let me protect you."

"I won't let you go out there and be bait for it! Unlike you, I've dealt with Akumas before(2)."

"No! I need to be the one to do it!"

"I'll guide it out and you stay here!"

"I can't. Let me do this, please Marinette?!"

"No, just stay here Adrien!"

"It's clearly me the Akuma's after, not you!"

"Which is exactly why I can't let you do this! Why won't you just let me protect you?!"

" **Because there's no reason to protect someone like me!"** Adrien yelled out before heaving out large breathes. He felt tired of how long the conversation dragged on, although he didn't mean to say those words out loud. He looked back at Marinette but he saw a pained expression on her face, realizing the deep meaning of his words, and this wounded his heart as well. Adrien tries to push back the old nightmares and feelings, tried as hard as he could to make it look like he wasn't affected by what he said, and continued on with his main goal.

"I do appreciate what you're trying to do Marinette, but it has to be me. I have to go." Adrien thought this was the opportunity to leave and transform, but Marinette once again blocked him from the door.

"Marinette, please move?"

"...No."

"Marinette." He met with nothing from the girl but persisted. "I can't let you-"

"No!" Now rage ran throughout Adrien's veins, but he wasn't the only one…

"Mari-"

"Adrien we are wasting time here while the Akuma is still out there looking for you!" Marinette snaps back and stomped on the ground, making the boy stumble back. "I'm doing this whether you say yes or no, **so just stay here and be quiet!"**

As Marinette turns around and grabs a broom and a trash can lid as weapons, Adrien just stood at his position. He was once again too shocked by the actions of his classmate, and not just any classmate. It was Marinette - the girl who was too nervous whenever he talked to her. Marinette - the girl who could barely form a sentence whenever she spoke to him. Marinette - the girl who once spoke of such volume at their 'first' conversation when she thought he put the chewing gum on her seat. Then suddenly, he was pulled back into reality when she started speaking in her soft voice, her back facing him.

"Y-you never told anyone, b-but I can see it - how lonely and sad you truly were in your eyes." She turns slightly back to him with determination in her eyes. "This may be selfish of me, but I also don't want to sit in the side lines when someone I care about is in trouble. I also… I won't let anything happen to you or anyone else knowing I can do something about it."

With that, Marinette bursts out of the door and quickly shuts it. She then uses the broom through the door handle to trap Adrien inside to insure he doesn't escape.

"Marinette! Marinette, open the door!" Don't do this please?! Marinette!" Adrien kept calling out to her as he pounded the door, a few seconds late at attempting to open the door before she trapped him; however, no matter how much Adrien called for her, she forced herself to not comply to his words.

"I'm so sorry Adrien" she whispers, a tear escaping her eyes before she wiped it off. _I need to hurry and quickly purify the Akuma, so I can let Adrien out._

With that, Marinette quickly fled out to a nearby empty room and transformed into Ladybug, unaware of Adrien transforming into Chat Noir moments later and escaping the room to catch up to Marinette.

* * *

(1) My Fated Promise fanfic - the girl Adrien met in the park when he was a kid

(2) Referring to no episodes in particular, like _Evillustrator_ or _Antibug,_ when Marinette uses her own wits and abilities to help save the day herself


	5. Just a bit longer

**Prompt 5: I'm sorry but I can't**

Marinette has something that Adrien desperately wants or needs. Marinette won't give it up easily.

* * *

 ** _"Sometimes you have to fight for the things that are worth fighting for" - Arietty_**

* * *

A silver limo stops in front of the school steps of College Dupont, where Adrien headed to as soon as he closed the car doors. He slowly walked towards a red capped boy blowing bubbles, who just noticed his best friend's arrival.

"Hey Adrien!" Nino exclaimed.

"Heh- Wassup Nino." The two fist bumped each other, when Nino had noticed the redness at the far ends of Adrien's eyes.

"Woah, dude, did you not get any sleep last night?"

"Hmn? What makes you say that?"

Nino points to his eyes, making Adrien noticed the cause. The model started to get hesitant on the reasons, though Nino being Nino and Adrien being Adrien, Nino knew.

"It's the book right? Are you sure it's not at the library?"

"...Yeah… I even asked who knows how many times now to the librarian, but the answer was still the same" Adrien replied. "It's been over a week. My dad is bound to notice at some point. What if he notices that I stole it? I might lose my right to come here."

Nino stopped and turned back; words like grief and sorrow ran all over Adrien's face, and he always hated seeing such faces on his friends without knowing a way to help them. Instead, he puts his hands on his best friend's shoulders, trying his best to reassure him.

"Don't worry Adrien," Nino says, "You'll find it for sure! It's bound to pop out somewhere." Adrien, however, sighs in defeat.

"I don't know man. I'm running out of ideas."

"Well, you know what they say - two heads are better than one." Nino bumps Adrien's shoulder as he says this while the receiver looks at him with worry.

"I appreciate the thought Nino, but this is my problem. Not yours."

"Pssh! Who cares about that" Nino scoffs off. "There's no reason for a friend to help out another friend when they need it. And dude, you're gonna need all the help you need to stop that brain of yours from blowing up."

Adrien laughed while listening to the weird theories of him brainless from Nino. He felt his day brightening up a bit even as he entered to doors answering Nino's questions about the book, unaware of another presence behind them at the other end of the stairs. They quickly hid back to their previous spot against the stair wall, and opened a small pink bag that a pink creature resided in.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Tikki asks. "Class is going to start soon."

"I know… It's just - did you hear what they were talking about?" Marinette honestly didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, however guilt ran through her veins hearing how worried and lost Adrien was without the book. It felt even worse than the time she stole his phone, despite how this time there were bigger reasons to do it than her petty ones.

"I did, but you know we can't just give it up now Marinette. The Great Guardian has yet to decipher all of the contents of the book."

"Y-yeah. I know… I know we can't, but Adrien-"

"Will have to wait until the Great Guardian is done," Tikki interrupts, "then afterwards we can try to persuade him to give it back to Adrien."

"Wait, try?" Marinette questions. "Adrien will get into trouble and may never go back to school because of me and all of... **this**." Marinette exclaims as gestures wildly at nothing, though Tikki simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Marinette, but remember what he said. We cannot let it fall into the wrong hands; the book is the only thing with everything about the miraculous in it. It shouldn't be even be with Adrien in the first place."

"...It's not even his though to begin with" Marinette softly retorts. She sadly looks up to the direction of the doors. "It was his father who had it all this time."

"...Makes me wonder why both of them were curious of the book. You think the miraculous are connected to them in some way?"

"Who? Adrien and his dad?" Marinette thinks of the possibility, but exaggeratedly shakes her head. "No! No no no no no. Not Adrien! No way at all Tikki."

"But he had the book when we first saw it."

"I-I don't know." Marinette turns away, unable to meet with Tikki's eyes anymore. "He might have been curious, or was holding it for his dad… It could even be a coincidence... I think."

"There's no such thing as coincidences Marinette," Tikki replies as she shook her head, "only inevitability."

"Master Fu?" Marinette asks as she looks back once again. Tikki nods her head while Marinette sighs.

"I'm sorry Tikki. To be honest, I just don't want Adrien to be dragged into this. The akumas, the miraculous, Hawkmoth… He already has his dad and his job up on his case. If - If anything like Kung Food, Evillustrator, Antibug, Puppeteer, Stoneheart or Volpina were to occur again…" Marinette, remembering what happened, could no longer dare herself to finish the sentence as she held her arms tight and bit her lip.

"Marinette…" Tikki softly whispers. Marinette hated seeing her friend sad, thus reached out to her with a finger and slowly rubbed her head.

"I don't want Adrien, or Alya, or anyone I know and care for in danger like that ever again. I have you, and Chat Noir can take care of himself if he restrains the puns and watches his surroundings more, but everyone else will be defenseless against Hawkmoth's plans. I don't want them hurt because of him, or me."

"But you will never hurt them Marinette" Tikki retorts. "I know that better than anyone else. You're brave and strong and kind-"

"And selfish and narrow-minded and greedy; I don't have any confidence in myself at all Tikki." Marinette slowly slides down against the wall to sit as she gently cradled Tikki in her palm, "Maybe if I had become Ladybug sooner, or if I didn't act like a brat in front of Lila and Adrien like that; if Alya were to be crushed that day or if it really had been Adrien's life Volpina held… I would have never forgiven myself. Not just them - there were so many things I wish I could have done instead. I don't want anyone to be in danger - never again. Not if I am able to stop it from happening."

Marinette sighed as she looked down aimlessly at the ground while Tikki stared at her charge in wonder and sadness. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes when Tikki finds a tear flowing down Marinette's cheek. She smiles before flying upwards to clean her cheek.

"Oh Marinette. Don't you see? This is what I'm talking about."

"T-Tikki." Marinette questions as she looks up.

"Yes, there may be things that we regret doing, and they can be hard to forget. However, you, Marinette, have always tried to make things better. You never do mean to hurt them because of your intentions, and you reflect on what went wrong to do become stronger next time. Plus, you're not alone - me and Chat Noir are here when you need a hand, or an ear, or anything. There's also your parents, Alya, Master Fu, Wayzz and even Adrien - you've come a long way Marinette, and I've seen the way how you've become stronger from all of this. You're certainly one of the best Ladybugs I've come across, and I'm so proud of you Marinette."

"Tikki!" Marinette held her tears back and wiped her eyes with her hands in happiness. She took her friend in her hands close to her heart, embarrassed by the way she looked and loved by the kwami's words.

"Thank you so much Tikki. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hehe-"

Tikki tapped on Marinette and she let go of her. They let out another round of giggles till Tikki spoke again.

"For now, let's make sure we get you to class first. I think we've lingered here too long."

"Right."

"And Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry about Adrien. He'll be fine. Just trust in Master Fu and Wayzz; everything they've done about the miraculous was for this. We can talk to him about the problem when everything's clear, ok?" Marinette stayed still for a moment, thinking of everything that they've talk about with Master Fu and his kwami, until she got up and nodded at Tikki.

"Alright. I'll try, and trust in them. Shall we get going?"

Tikki showed off one last smile as she flown around Marinette in glee before settling in her purse. Marinette laughed at her act and headed off to class, but before she could head into the door she saw Adrien. He and Nino were chatting about something, though she could only focus on Adrien's face and his smile at the moment. Marinette grabbed onto her shirt close to her heart, still in anguish about the book, until she hit her face a couple of times.

 _I'm sorry Adrien_ she thought as she confidently walked up the stairs. _I'm sorry I'm causing you this much trouble. I didn't mean to, but I promise. Once Master Fu is finished I'll give it back to you. Just a little bit longer is all I ask._

"Ah, Marinette. Good morning!" Adrien greets her. Her line of thought breaks upon his attention to her and stumbles around her words like usual.

"A-A-A-A-Adrien! Hello Adrien. Good after- NO, WAIT, GOOD MORNING I, uh, mean. Eh hehehe-"

Adrien chuckles as the bell rings and turns his back to her.

"Let's hurry back inside. Don't want to be marked tardy." He walks ahead, and Marinette takes in a deep breath before following him.

 _Just a bit longer. And even then, until this all ends, I will protect you Adrien. Just a bit longer..._

* * *

My take on the aftermath of meeting Master Fu. It may happen, or maybe not.

Who knows?


End file.
